Victory Medal (Battle Road promo)
}} }} |jpcardno=031/DPt-P}} |jpcardno=036/DPt-P}} |jpcardno=051/DPt-P}} |jpcardno=027/L-P}} |jpcardno=031/L-P}} |jpcardno=032/L-P}} |jpcardno=033/L-P}} |jpcardno=041/L-P}} |jpcardno=042/L-P}} |jpcardno=043/L-P}} Victory Medal (Japanese: 勝利のメダル Victory Medal) is a ( in Japan). It was released as numerous different promotional cards. Card text s. If one of them is heads, draw a card. If both are heads, search your deck for any 1 card, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck afterward. }} Release information This card was first released in Japan as an , and was awarded to the winners of regional Gym☆Challenge events held in game shops and store chains across the country between March and early May 2005. This print features artwork by Takumi Akabane, featuring and a silver medal. Finalists were given preferential entry into the qualification round for their nearest 2005 Summer Battle Road event, and entry into their nearest Gym☆Final event. The winners of each regional Gym☆Final were awarded a gold medal version of the same card. The 2005 Gym☆Final events took place at 7 select stores across Japan between May 14 and 27, 2005. Both of these prints are on the PCG Era card template and have a 2005 copyright. Both a silver medal version and gold medal version were awarded in the same manner for the 2005-2006 season, with the 2006 Gym☆Final events taking place at 7 stores across Japan between May 14 and 28, 2006. Another silver medal version on the PCG Era card template with a 2005 copyright was awarded to winners of regional Gym☆Challenge events held in December 2006 and is further distinguished by a gold foil Gym☆Challenge 2006 stamp in the top right of the effect text area. Silver and gold Victory Medals were awarded in the same manner for the 2006-2007 season. These prints are on the DP Era template and have a Black Star promo symbol. The silver versions have 2006 copyright and the gold versions have a 2007 copyright. Gym☆Final events took place between May 20 and June 3, 2007; however, due to the number of 2006-2007 gold Victory Medal prints that have surfaced, it is speculated that more Gym☆Final events were held in comparison to the 2004-2005 and 2005-2006 seasons. Several numbered prints were released as during 2009, all featuring artwork by Yusuke Ishikawa. The first of these was the print numbered 031/DPt-P, which features in its . This print was awarded to players participating in Challenge Hiroba Card Get Battle events who achieved 5 consecutive wins. Challenge Hiroba tournaments were held at participating venues in Japan during May 2009. Two more prints featuring were awarded to players who achieved 3 consecutive wins in Knockout Battle events held as part of the Pokémon Battle Tour 2009, which took place at participating venues across Japan in July and August 2009. The Knockout Battle comprised the Half League (30 card deck), which awarded the silver medal version only (numbered 036/DPt-P), and the Standard League (60 card deck), which awarded either the silver medal version or the gold medal version (numbered 051/DPt-P) at random. These prints, as well as all Japanese prints that followed, feature a gold foil stamp below the artwork that reads "For the Winner of the Pokémon Card Game" in English. More prints were released as during the LEGEND Era, the first of which was numbered 027/L-P and features complete with gold medal in an illustration by Takashi Yamaguchi. This print was awarded to participants of the Knockout Battle event, held as part of the Pokémon Battle Challenge, who won 2 consecutive battles. The Pokémon Battle Challenge took place at several locations across Japan between October and December 2009. Three new prints featuring Pikachu were awarded to the top three players at Gym Challenge events, held in participating game shops and store chains across Japan in November 2009. Bronze medal versions, numbered 031/L-P, were awarded to those who placed third, silver medal versions, numbered 032/L-P, were awarded to those who placed second, and gold medal versions, numbered 033/L-P, were awarded to those who placed first. All have artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki. Three further prints featuring the final forms of the Sinnoh starter Pokémon complete with silver medals were awarded to players achieving 5 consecutive wins in subsequently held Challenge Hiroba tournaments. The print, numbered 041/L-P and with artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, was awarded in tournaments held during November 2009. The print, numbered 042/L-P and with artwork by Takashi Yamaguchi, was awarded in tournaments held during January 2010. The final print, featuring artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki and numbered 043/L-P, was awarded in tournaments held during May 2010. The first English versions were based on the original Pikachu prints with artwork by Takumi Akabane, with the first print awarded to participants of the 2007 Spring Battle Roads. This print features the gold medal, a blue Battle Road Spring stamp with foil text, uses the EX Series card layout, and has a copyright of 2007. The second print was awarded to participants of the 2007 Autumn Battle Roads and features the silver medal, an orange Battle Road Autumn stamp with foil text, and has the same card layout and copyright as the previous print. This pattern of using the gold medal version for Spring releases and the silver medal version for Autumn releases would continue through to the 2009-2010 season, with all subsequent prints using the Diamond & Pearl Series card layout, featuring a color-appropriate stamp with the relevant season dates, and a copyright date reflecting their year of release. For the 2010-2011 season, the silver and gold versions of the Typhlosion illustration were used for the Autumn 2010 and Spring 2011 Battle Roads respectively. These cards use the HeartGold & SoulSilver layout and feature a Crosshatch Holofoil medal and Play! Pokémon logo. Gallery Trivia Origin Category:Promotional cards Category:DPt-P Promotional cards Category:L-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Takumi Akabane Category:Illus. by Yusuke Ishikawa Category:Illus. by Takashi Yamaguchi Category:Illus. by Hideaki Hakozaki Category:Holographic cards de:Siegesmedaille (TCG) ja:勝利のメダル